


Darkness Becomes Me

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Metal Arm Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always had a strange fixation, borderline obsession, with his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Becomes Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my reward for myself for hitting 23k on NaNoWriMo. Hope you like! Unbeta'd, per the norm

She didn’t think she’d ever told him that she’d had a strange, almost obsessive-attraction to his metal arm, didn’t think she needed to.  It wasn’t that his flesh wasn’t just as good, she thought, as his right hand cupped her breast, lips closing around her nipple and sucking hard enough for her to whimper, her hips canting up against his body, desperate for friction, for more.  Her wrists tugged at the bindings expertly wrapped around her skin, thick from having been in the same situation so many times before with less pleasing results, and when his chilled fingertips brushed against her inner thigh she had to catch herself before she actually shouted in pleased surprise.  Chills raced up her spine, gooseflesh covering her skin wherever he touched, and she felt his lips twist upwards in a smile against the smooth skin of her breast when she writhed underneath his touch.  

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, voice hoarse and broken by his own arousal, just as she liked it.  He’d long since lost his accent since he’d come back to the Avengers tower at Steve’s prompting, but every so often she could get him to slip, if only because he was around her.  

“I would if you’d just put your damn fingers inside me,” she said, canting her hips forward to try and ease the fingers now teasing her slit inside of her.  He pulled his hand back and she all but sobbed with frustration, wrapping one leg around him  his upper thighs to pull him towards her.  She could feel him hard against her inner thigh, their clothes long since shed, in puddles on the floor of her bedroom, but still he refused to indulge her needs.  Her ears strained to hear the whirring of the arm as he reached for her hip and pressed her down into the mattress, eyes dark and hooded.  

“So needy all the time.  Have your other lovers spoiled you, made you forget just how pleasing the anticipation could be?”  He asked, nibbling on her ear, and she whined once more.  She could pull herself free, could angle her legs and flip them without issue.  

She didn’t.

She let herself lay there, let him take his time as he moved his mouth to her other breast, sucking and licking the tender flesh until her flush covered her cheeks, throat, and upper chest, trailing downward as his lips moved further south.  His fingers traced illogical patterns on her flesh, the soft sound of the metal moving sneaking in over Natasha’s panting, her head tipping back and to the side as she watched him work.  He caught her gaze and held it, finally, agonizingly, pressing two of his metal fingers into her overheated slit and grinning satisfactorily when she gave a yelp of pleasure at the cold of it, her body accepting him with ease.  

“James,” she whined, her back arching, hips free from where he’d held them down before, bucking them forward to try and take more of him in.  He took his time, forcing her to slowly ride him, whispering for her to calm down, to feel him atop her, inside her, and to let him do all the work.  It took her a moment or two to catch her breath, lips parted as she struggled to breathe, all technique and finesse going out the window in her desperation, but she listened as best she could and stilled right where he held her, allowing him to control the motion of her hips, the pace that he wished to set as he pumped his fingers into her over and over again.  He added a third finger, scissoring her open as she keened, the noise embarrassingly loud, while the rolling of her hips grew more frantic, more needy.  His thumb worried at her clit, pressing down just enough to send sparks of pleasure skittering across the back of her eyelids.  Between the combination of his fingers pressing further into her, massaging her g-spot after shifting his arm to get the proper angle, and pressing his lips to her collarbone to suck and bite, she came rather quickly, her body tensing as she rode out the orgasm that stole her breath and sent her heart beating faster than it ought to have.  Her moans were soft by comparison though she was determined to hear all the sweet names he called her as he helped her ride out the orgasm, his fingers continuing to open her up for him until he slid them out and sank his cock into her in one swift, easy motion.  

If air was hard to come by before, it had become impossible to catch her breath.  Out of habit her hips swiveled upwards, legs wrapping around his torso, and when his metal fingers pressed themselves into her mouth, thrusting in and out of her lips in tandem with how he thrust his cock in and out of her, she sucked with everything she had, tasting herself on the metal and moaning around his fingers, her volume rising.  

“Natasha.  So sweet for me, so perfect,” he whispered to her, voice broken with panting of his own, eyes glazed as he stared at her, the corners of his lips twisting upwards in a devilish grin she’d come to associate with an explosion following shortly after.  “I want you to scream, my darling girl.”  

The angle on his hips changed, and when he thrust into her once more the fat head of his cock hit where his fingers had teased before.  Her body locked up around him, the pleasure overtaking her in a rush of hot air through her lungs as her nails bit into her palms and she, indeed, shouted his name loud enough for it to reverberate around the walls.  Russian slipped in amongst the other words, though none of them compared to what he made her feel as he picked up the pace once more, not only helping her ride out her second, unforgiving orgasm, but also chasing his own.  Her hips rocked up against his, desperate to bring him to finish, to bring him to the same level he so often brought her to, leaning up and arching her back so her breasts pressed against his chest, her lips seeking his so he could taste the fine work he’d already done to her body, so it could be theirs to share.  He moaned when her tongue slipped past his lips, and as she hiked her legs up and around his waist, tighter than before, she managed to flip them over and reverse the positions.  

He stared up at her, shock blanketing his face, before his lips formed a large ‘o’ as she began to ride him in earnest, not minding that her arms were twisted and tugged so that she had to lie flat against his chest.  It was all worth it to hear the way he shouted and panted in her ear, his whole body trembling beneath her as he pumped and bucked up into her.  She whispered her own praises (“James please, please I need you to come, darling please.  James, I need you.”) in his ear until he whimpered and writhed.  With a strangled cry from beneath her, she felt him come, groaning herself as he filled her until it trickled out from between her legs, the heat and sensation pure sin and decadence, something they were never allowed to indulge in decades ago.  His lips, chaped from having shouted so much, found hers and kissed her like his life depended on it, drowning in affection though neither wished to ever come up for air.  

She slipped out of her bonds with ease, ignoring the red marks that would heal in an hour or so that had formed around her wrists, and instead slid her arms around him to hold him close.  He whispered that he loved her, to which she responded in kind, the words a mumble of affection and exhaustion as she closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off, centered by his metal arm wrapping around her waist, anchoring them together.  

 

 


End file.
